scifiworldbuildingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitura
Overview The Mitura nation is a semi-democratic state based around wealth and high class society. The Mitura only hold one Jump-point in their system with 5 satellite systems with a total of 23 colonized planets with 3 more being terraformed. They are the economic center of the Aetherian sector, masters of industry and able to turn profits from all kinds of industry, which they need since they only have just enough resources in their nation. Species Mitura stand 1.5-1.7 meters tall, are covered in a thick curly fur that thickens up around their wrists neck and shins, antenna extending from their foreheads which are typically longer on the females of the species, dark grey pupil-less eyes, long wings on their backs and do are often heavy set thanks to the high gravity of their home world. Mitura's wings do not actually let them fly but rather increase their running speed by fluttering behind them. The Mitura's home world is surrounded by a thick green house effect that makes it very humid but very dark, the surface is filled with plants and animals that use bio-luminescence giving it the nickname the neon forest. This has contributed the the Mitura's odd fascination with light that is joked about in the rest of Aetherian, most Mitura are often oddly fascinated by bright light as it is a new experience for them. Home world Mitura prime History Mitura's history is built around the industrialization of trading routs, resources on their home world of Miturana grew in very specific sections and had to be shipped around in order to trade. This did delay their eventual expansion to space as they were more concerned about profits and moving goods around their home world. They eventually made space travel in their local system in 291, reaching the jump-point in their system in 298 and finding the wider galactic stage. However with their late arrival the territory around them had been claimed for decades and they only had one system with a jump-point in it. They expanded to the five surrounding systems but found that their resources were stretched thin by this and some resources were not readily available in their territory. They quickly gained the interest of their neighbors and soon found it's self apart of their political games during the Mitura Civil war. Following this the Mass Alliance gained a massive amount of influence over the Mituran people and encouraged their capitalistic side found in their trader roots. So they began putting their nature as traders to work and built large merchant vessels and went out into the wider Aetherian sector to trade goods, often buying large amounts of resources at low value and transporting them across the galaxy to sell high in places where those resources were more rare. Eventually this became their way of life and young Mitura would make a sort of pilgrimage to work on one of these multi-year merchant voyages as a sort of right of passage. This also made allies and enemies throughout Aetherian. The Mass Alliance embarrassed the Mitura whole heatedly as this helped them gain resources or goods that would be hard to trade for otherwise where as the Grand Duchy of Julithar saw them vagrants who tried to con hard working people out of their money for useless products. Culture Mitura culture is largely built around wealth and trade, those with more wealth gravitate towards the top level of society and those without often fall into the large grouping known as laborious which consists of around 70% of the species population. With the prevalence of their merchant voyages most of the species aspire to be grand traders and captain a large merchant vessel. Most Mitura only have self interest rather then one for the state which puts them at odds with the Grand Duchy and the territories of Sangrila. Clothing styles Typical attire of a Mitura merchant is to decorate it with gold, jewels and patterns that typically are made up of squares and triangles. The outfit features a hood to help protect their eyes from the bright lights of other worlds, and cover most of their features to keep themselves climatized. They keep their antenna out of their hoods to keep their senses clear. The higher up in Mituran culture the more complex the outfit. Head traders and nation leaders have often been so draped in ornate attire that they are described as an incomprehensible mess of gold and interlocking clothing. Fleets Ship types * Long ship-Class cruiser * Talnora-Class Heavy Freighter * Cathedral Mitura-Everest Class Dreadnought Ship totals: * 1-Cathedral Mitura * 33-Talonra * 39- long ships Total = 73 ships